The new variety of pear tree ‘PremP52’ was created in the course of a planned breeding program carried out at The New Zealand Institute for Plant and Food Research, Hawkes Bay, New Zealand. ‘PremP52’ originated as a result of a controlled cross of ‘T002’ (not patented) and ‘Prem1P’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,624). ‘PremP52’ was selected as a single plant from among a population of seedlings derived from the parents, and was selected for its fruit size, flavor and appearance. Asexual propagation by budding was first carried out in Nelson, New Zealand. The variety has since been observed over a number of asexually propagated generations, and has been found to remain true to type.